


Three is Too Much

by MonchoiceHunny



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Donghun is just bottom material period, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not really mine, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, See the author note please, Top Park Junhee, bottom donghun, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonchoiceHunny/pseuds/MonchoiceHunny
Summary: Junhee, aged 25, is a good man. Hard-working, capable, ridiculously kind and earnest in all he does. Still, he’s not a deity who can be stress-free, so when he has not one, not two, but three perfectly lovely little things willing to help him relax.Or in other words I just really really really need Junhee to bang Donghun
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 20





	Three is Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitten, Kiss, and Keith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270094) by [NyxKeilantra413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKeilantra413/pseuds/NyxKeilantra413). 



> PLEASE READ THIS
> 
> Before we start I want to say that this work is not belong to me, NyxKeilantra413 is the right owner of the story.  
> And before you judge me! NO! I DO NOT PLAGIARIZE HER WORK! She is the one who edit this for me, and she said that I can post it HERE! If you do not believe me you could ask her yourself.
> 
> I also edit this, adjust a little with the situation, so sorry if you find the bad English, that's mine. Her English is good, mine is bad. Yeah. And that's including the name, I know the name I give to Donghun is lame, I really am sorry. 
> 
> Thank you, happy reading.

**x**   
**x**

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Jun.”

Jun, having made sure that the front door is locked, turns his back at the voice. Well—voices, as they come from three different persons.

A small smile appears on Jun’s face as he looks at the three kneeling figures, each looking back up at him with their own smile.

“Dongdong.”

The one on the farther right perks up—literally, as his ears happen to be a cat’s. Dongdong gracefully springs up on all fours, briefly rubbing his body against Jun’s muscular legs before sinking to the floor, landing a small kiss on each of Jun’s oxfords.

“Hunny.”

The one on the farther left smiles, first shyly, then coyly. Hunny crawls towards Jun with purposefully swaying hips, before mouthing around the sizable bulge behind Jun’s tailored slacks and peppering it with kisses.

“Donghunie.”

The one in the middle, Donghun, stays in place. He keeps his small smile, not shy or teasing. It’s not until Jun huffs softly and gestures at him that Donghun climbs to his feet. He fluidly manoeuvres around Hunny and Dongdong’s forms, arms wrapping around Jun’s shoulders, and kisses Jun on the lips.

Jun sighs blissfully into the kiss. Now this is paradise on earth.

Junhee, aged 25, is a good man. Hard-working, capable, ridiculously kind and earnest in all he does. Still, he’s not a deity who can be stress-free, so when he has not one, not two, but three perfectly lovely little things willing to help him relax ....

“Say,” he breaks the silence, voice teasing. “I’m a little stressed tonight, so if one of you could help me ...?”

“I can do it!”

Three voices go up at once. A pause, a trade of angry glances between each other, then matching, silently pleading look up at Jun, who valiantly tries to hide a fond chuckle.

“There, there, I do want some of you to help me relax, but not in the entrance, okay? C’mon, guys, to the living room.” The three scramble after him. Jun doesn’t even slow his walk or turn his head as he casually tells them, “On hands and knees.”

He smiles to himself upon hearing soft thuds of knee falling against wooden floor. His smile widens when Dongdong confidently trots next to his legs, evidently pleased with himself for having been on his hands and knees before Jun gave the order. Jun scratches the base of Dongdong’s ear, making him purr, before seating himself on the couch with a satisfied sigh.

From there, Jun’s eyes sweep the three figures, all kneeling and smiling once again. All of them are ‘dressed’ to Jun’s taste. Dongdong is practically nude, except for the blue collar with its tinkling little bell around his slim neck and the white fur mittens keeping his hands in fists. Hunny is clad in a lingerie that consists of some strategically placed lavender lace and stockings. Donghun is by far the most modest in a frilly, sheer white apron that barely covers his crotch.

Jun spreads his legs, and the three nearly surge forward like starving cats smelling a can of chicken being opened. Only nearly, however—his pets are well-trained, after all. Jun fakes a contemplated hum as they attempt to wait patiently. They’ve begun fidgeting when Jun spots something on the table.

“What’s this, hyung?”

Donghun stills. Three pairs of eyes peer—Donghun’s more hesitantly—at the coffee table, where a couple drops of water are visible.

“Did you forget to clean this up?”

A small nod answers.

“Well, that settles it, then. Dongdong and Hunny get to help me relax first.” Donghun visibly wilts, but still gives Dongdong and Hunny a wry smile as they briefly nuzzle him before crawling up to Jun.

“May I suck your dick? Please, Jun?” Hunny pleads Jun, tone hopeful. At Jun’s sign, he happily buries his face on Jun’s crotch, before delicately grabbing the zip-pull and pulling it down with his teeth. Hunny giggles when he pulls down Jun’s briefs and his cock, already hard, springs out and lightly smacks him on one cheek.

Dongdong doesn’t bother asking for permission. With Jun’s help, he takes off Jun’s oxfords and socks, then goes down on Jun’s foot. Jun kindly lifts his foot up, so Dongdong can easily drag his tongue up and down the underside several times before moving on to his toes. He suckles on the toe as if it produces milk, huffing when Jun wiggles the rest of his toes as reminder but yielding, going on to lick between the toes and suck the other toes as well.

Hunny wastes no time before blowing Jun. He pecks the tip of Jun’s cock, then wraps his lips around the head and goes down, making Jun restrain a satisfied hiss.

“Your sinful lack of gag reflex,” Jun breathes out, but doesn’t finish his sentence as Hunny begins to suck on his cock, hard. Jun’s left hand reaches behind Hunny’s head, pushing it deeper on his crotch. He growls, “Gag on it.”

Hunny can make himself not gag, but if it’s what Jun wants, he can gag just fine too, especially when it’s on a cock as big as Jun’s. He angles his head to take in Jun’s cock better, and there—he gags, eyes widening and tears welling up.

“Play with your nipples,” Jun orders Hunny, not waiting for him to obey before moving the boy’s head as a fleshlight in a merciless pace. He turns to Dongdong, “Switch to the other foot. Are you hard?”

Dongdong answers with a loud moan and a quivering tail. Jun nods, satisfied.

“After you’re done with my foot, you may hump on my leg. And speak,” Jun orders Dongdong. Speak here, naturally, means meow and mewl, which Dongdong instantly obeys.

“Now, hyung ...” Donghun, having spent the time meanwhile with his hands demurely folded over his lap and his head dejectedly bowed down, looks up. He looks so regretful that Jun can’t help but smile and pats the seat beside him. “On your knees, hyung. Drape your body over my lap.”

Donghun doesn’t crawl. He leaps, like a tiger, and gracefully lands on his knees right next to Jun. He places both hands on the other side of Jun’s legs, carefully lowering himself until his stomach and chest are flush against the bulging muscles of Jun’s thighs. His head is turned facing Jun so he can whisper.

“I’m sorry, Jun-ah ... I didn’t mean to forget to clean the house.”

Junhee can’t easily move Hunny's head anymore now that Donghun is on his lap, but Hunny keeps up the pace for him. Dongdong has finished sucking his toes, swirling his tongue all over the nails and even instep to ankle for bonus, and is now moving to straddle Jun’s leg for humping. Jun smiles indulgently at them all—Hunny’s eagerness, Dongdong’s obedience, Donghun’s penitence—and pets Donghun's soft, big, plump, rounded ass like a sleeping cat.

“It’s fine, hyung ... Okay, no, not really fine. We’ve made an agreement: you get punished if you fail to do your duty. Let’s say, ten spankings. You must not orgasm and you must lick the water drops clean as well. Does that sound fair?”

Donghun nods right away. Jun refrains from teasing, but ushers his pretty hyung into position. As soon as Donghun’s upper body is draped on the armrest and his face is over the water drops, Jun swings his hand down on Donghun’s ass with a smack.

“One!” Donghun yelps, tongue barely licking a drop.

Two, three, four follow promptly, then Jun squeezes the pink flesh until Donghun moans against the table surface. Junhee pays him no heed and turns to Hunny, nudging him with his free foot and signing him to go behind Dongdong, whose humping is increasing.

‘Rim him,’ Jun mouths, and gives Donghun three more smacks. His yell rivals Dongdong’s shocked meow as Hunny sticks his tongue inside his hole.

Three last smacks later, Jun’s free hand yanks Donghun’s head back, exposing the boy’s hazy, teary eyes and lolling tongue. Jun tugs his leg back, making Dongdong almost fall on his face, and positions Donghun, legs spread wide, over his still-wet-and-hard cock. He purposefully stops right under Donghun’s twitching hole, enjoying how his hyung’s limbs twitch and vainly try to hold onto something, and orders Hunny and Dongdong again.

“Sixty-nine, rimming. When you’re done, French-kiss each other.”

He waits, and chokes on a laugh, as Dongdong shoves Hunny on his back with his own butt and grabs Hunny’s own legs apart. Only then does he slam Donghun down on his cock. Donghun’s scream rings loudly amongst the slurping and smacking tongues in assholes, and he goes on a series of ah!-ah!-ah!, interspersed with hiccups, sobs, and Jun-ah please.

Dongdong comes first, followed closely by Hunny, and finally, Donghun. Junhee angles Donghun down so his cum will stain Dongdong and Hunny—the latter whining as a strip of the cum forces him to cover his left eye. Junhee himself comes not long after, sighing in satisfaction and letting Donghun act as cock-warmer and blanket together. When he’s controlled his breath, Dongdong and Hunny have finished their kiss with panting and connected strings of saliva, so he lifts Donghun up from his cock and places him on the floor between his legs.

“I hope you two aren’t too tired yet,” Jun gestures to Donghun—specifically, Donghun’s cum-filled asshole. “Mind doing some cleaning for our lovely hyung?”

Neither of them minds. Jun watches the three of them. He’s relaxed now, contented, sleepy ....

“Good boys,” he praises them.

**×××××××××××××××××××××**

Junhee wakes up with cold sweat soaking his bed and a sensation uncomfortably tenting his blanket.

Not a moment later, he leaves his bed in search of Byeongkwan.

Byeongkwan, happily snuggled up in a disgusting amount of bedding that he has arranged like a nest, sleepily opens his eyes. They slowly blink once, twice, before snapping open wide and he nearly screams.

Jun, hovering above Byeongkwan like a ghost trying to scare poor children, doesn’t react to Byeongkwan’s surprise. Concern, mingled with fear and shame, is apparent in his face as he asks,

“Byeongkwan, do you think I’m cheating if I dreamed multiple Donghuns-hyung?”

“...what.”

“I mean, I was just fucking one, but the other two did service me before that and then I had them entertain me by making out with each other while I-”

“Hyung. Junhee. Please shut the hell up before I stuff a Kirby doll down your throat—oh my God, don’t tell me you’ll be into vore. And for reminder, Donghun will definitely kill you if he found out your disgusting whatever shit dream you're doing.”

Jun takes a beat too long to answer. Right. Donghun is a good bottom, but he is far from submissive. He won't forgive Junhee when he knows that he just imagine his own boyfriend do some kinky stuff like that.

Knowing that Jun the dumbass leader lost in thought. Byeongkwan, being a good member he is, wordlessly moves his bedding, piling them on the part separating him and Jun to be more fortified. After the pillows have reached chest-high, he wraps himself up in three blankets and curl into a judgemental little ball. He gives no shit.

When morning comes and the manager order them to prepare another fansign, Byeongkwan becomes an even better friend and only side-eyes him once.

Jun vaguely feels blessed.

**x**   
**x**

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this isn't my real works, read the note at the beginning, I also want to write another story here in the future, I hope so, again I am sorry for the lame Donghun names, hope you enjoy the story, comment and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
